True Happiness
by Apple Piggy
Summary: When Lee was knocking some senses to Kenny. What was Clementine thinking about Duck's situation while on the train? (Oneshot. Friendship. A Teenie BIT spoiler for EP 3 of the game)


This is a oneshot! The story is mostly is base on Clementine's point of view of Duck's situation when Lee went knocking some senses to Kenny. Yeah, it was mostly based on her point of view but yeah I hope you guys like this. :') Um... I guess this is Friendship? I was planning to make a Clementine X Duck fanfic since I like them together, no offense. But yeah, I made it more like a friendship fic since well, they are kids.

* * *

Clementine hugs her knees tightly as she stares at Duck with the corner of her eyes. She felt depressed. Again, someone is going to die. She hugs her knees tighter, this time the ones dying isn't JUST someone. It was Duck.

He was her friend. He wasn't really the greatest person, but he was still a friend of hers. He was someone who she cares and who she actually enjoy spending time with. At first, it was quite hard getting used to him since he was too loud, but since the time when she placed a bug under his pillow she got closer to him.

She smiles a sad smile as she recalls the events of times with Duck. She misses those days where they spend time together. She then gets distracted when she sees Duck coughing up blood. She was worried, very worried about Duck.

Then, she saw Lee leaving. She stares at Duck again. She slowly walks towards Duck who was being tightly hugged by his mom, Katjaa. The woman smiles at the girl half-heartedly and asks her, "What is it, dear?"

Clementine says nothing and asks the older woman, "Is Duck alright?" even though she knows the answer she still has some hope left in her. "Not really, dear" Clementine just replies her statement with, "Oh."

The older woman then asks her, "Do you want to sit beside me?" The girl nods and slowly takes a seat beside Duck's mom. They just keep sitting there in silence. "Duck, he enjoys the time with you and Ben."

She keeps quiet as the old woman continues on, "He doesn't have that much friends before. I'm grateful that you became his friend. He would used to talk non-stop of how much fun and what you guys did together. If only those days of normalcy would come back."

She bit her lips as she stayed quiet again. She wishes that those days would come back as well. She wishes that everything would be like the old times. Katjaa then pats Clementine's head and say, "But, if days were as normal as usual, Duck wouldn't have great friends like you."

Clementine never thought it that way. Well, a child is simple minded, so she wouldn't have thought of that way, no matter how smart she is. "Can I talk to Duck?" Katjaa smiles and says approvingly, "Go ahead."

Clementine takes a drawing that she drew earlier and places them into his hands. "I drew the tree of us together. I hope you like it." The woman hugs Duck even tighter and says, "Thank you, Clementine sweetie. I'm sure Duck will love it."

Suddenly, the train stops. Clementine was obviously surprised by that, wondering what could happen next. Then, she saw Duck's mom going down of the train, letting Duck laying on it for a while. She stares at them with a pained expression.

When Duck's family finally left to the forest she starts to ask Lee some questions. "What's happening?" Lee bends down and looks away as he says, "Duck's dying." She felt even more depressed when she hears that answer. "I know."

"What are you doing?" She can't help but to get curious, would they have to do what they have done to the walkers to Duck as well? "I'm… I'm putting him out of his misery." She lowers her head as she stays quiet. She widens her eyes when she sees a drawing on the floor.

She quickly takes the drawing and runs into the forest. She can't let Duck go, not without the drawing. "Wait, Clementine!" Although she does not want to disobey Lee but she wouldn't be happy if Duck is 'going', at least without the drawing.

"Wait!"

Both of Duck's parents turn around and she places the drawing into Ducks hands again. This time she makes sure that his hand is holding it tightly. "Thank you, dear." She nods and then turns around to leave.

Lee then heads towards her, "Clem, are you alrigh-" A gunshot was heard then she lowers her head, did they do it? Questions are popping in her mind but she chooses to ignore them when Lee says, "Ben, take Clementine into the train! Go, it'll be fine."

The girl then goes near to Ben and asks him, "Is Duck going to be happy?" Ben bit his lips and bends down as he says, "Of course he is. He received your drawing just now didn't he?" She smiles half-heartedly. As long as Duck's happy, she's happy.

Lee reaches the scene and sees Katjaa laid in a pool of blood while Kenny was crying over her dead body. Lee stares at the man pitifully and then back at Duck. "Give the gun, I'll do it." Kenny slowly gives him the gun and stands out of his way.

When Lee shifts his gaze at Duck he sees a drawing of three people, two children and one teen in Duck's hand. He can tell easily that it was Clementine's drawing. He clenches his fists as he points the gun at Duck. Lee closes his eyes and slowly smiles, at least Duck would be happy with the memories and friends he made.

Another gunshot was heard and Clementine tightens her grip on Ben's hand. She tries her best not to cry. Duck was her friend. He was a loud friend, but he was a special friend. She just hope he would be happy.

* * *

To tell you the truth, I cried. I cried like a baby at Duck's dying scene. So yeah, I cried even worse at the True end. But, I was more depressed in this scene since I liked Duck's character. :/ He... He actually reminds me of my 4 year old little bro. Oh gosh, when I imagined he was actually my little bro, I cried even harder so yeah, I'm an emotional freak, forgive me. But yeah, Review please. :)


End file.
